


Rainy Day

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Series: "Forgive Me Father" Extras [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, villain love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Sean and Felix spend a day cuddled on the couch and watching the rain.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shorter piece that I found floating around on my GDocs, and I decided to post it.

 

“You're looking awfully cosy.” Sean murmured, voice low and husky; his boyfriend was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a knitted throw that had been gifted to them by Reesé. “Mind if I join you?” Felix peeked up from his phone, the corner of his mouth curling up into a smile. 

“As long as you know I'm not sharing my blanket.” Felix teased, scooting over so Sean could join him. As soon as he was seated and the cups of tea he was carrying were placed on the table, Felix cuddled up beside him and he placed an obligatory arm over his shoulders. 

“Wasn't expecting you to share.” Sean promised, leaning over to kiss his forehead. Felix tipped his face up, pouting. Sean chuckled and dipped down, kissing him solidly on the mouth. “I brought you tea.”

“Oh, really? I just assumed that they were both for you.” Felix wiggled closer, halfway into his boyfriend's lap. Sean welcomed the chilly being, happy to have him closer. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” the Irishman reached forward, grabbing his own mug and taking a sip. “It's raining pretty heavy out there.” he muttered, nodding to the right of the television. Outside the window, the entire world was painted in thick shades of grey—fat droplets of rain were rolling down the glass and spilling over the sill so that it could drip down the building. 

“Mmhm.” Felix agreed, eyes drifting closed; Sean loved to see him like this. Without his make-up, safe and comfortable within their apartment. Nothing to be aggravated or angry about. “I like the rain, except for the part where it makes my eyeliner run.”

“Ah, but you look so dramatic with it running down your face. Especially if you're mad.” Sean nuzzled his hair. That was another thing about Felix that he consistently loved. His  _ hair.  _ The villain's hair was a natural, bright red that had thrown him off the first time they'd met. Sean had wondered, up until they began dating, if the villain dyed it the shade. “Want to know a fun fact?”

“Depends. How fun are we talking?”

“The most fun. More fun than you could imagine.” Sean replied, taking another sip from his mug. Greedy fingers slipped up to grasp at it and he willingly let his boyfriend take it from him. 

“I suppose I'd like to know then.” Felix told him, humming in content at the perfect temperature of the tea. “You always put so much sugar in yours.”

“Some of us don't have the energy that you do.” Sean teased, stroking his boyfriend's shoulder through the afghan. “The fun fact is that you're  _ stunning.  _ No matter if it's on the battlefield, out shopping, or even curled up on the couch with me like this. You're so gorgeous.” Sean slipped a hand underneath Felix's chin and tipped it up. A faint blush had ghosted over Felix's pale cheeks. “I don't know how I managed to get here.” 

“Jolene.” Felix teased, leaning up to brush his lips against the stubble on Sean's chin. “God,  I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.” the villain murmured, pressing another kiss further up his jaw. He handed the cup back to Sean, who placed it on the coffee table. “Make room.” Felix ordered, crawling the rest of the way on to Sean's lap. The Irishman laughed and did as he was told, allowing the younger man to take up residency on his lap. 

Slender fingers cupped Sean's face and he let out a sigh of contentment as lips met his in a hard kiss, all-over demanding and affectionate at once. He returned it with a languid flick of his tongue, arms wrapping around Felix's waist—the villain tasted like his tea, sugary sweet and warm. 

“I love you too.” Sean breathed, brushing their noses together. “So much.” Sean bumped his nose against Felix's, feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes. “I love you so much.”

“Why are you crying?” Felix brushed away the small drops, knocking his thumbs against the technicians glasses. “Stop crying, you big idiot.” the villain murmured, dipping down to kiss Sean. Sean took the kiss greedily, fisting in the back of Felix's blanket. “Isn't it enough that you have me now? And I'm not going anywhere.” 

“I don't care.” Sean murmured. “I will always want you, even if you're right here under my fingers. I'll never be close enough to you.” he pressed his face against Felix's shoulder, rubbing it back and forth to wipe away tears. His glasses fell away and onto the couch, slipping from the soft cushions and to the floor with a clatter. “I can never have enough of you, Felix.” 

“You shouldn't say stuff like that.” Felix whispered, wrapping his arms around Sean's neck. “Because every time you do, I just can't help but think— _ this is it.  _ I can't love this man anymore.” Sean let out a gentle sniffle. “And then you come up with some more sappy crap and my heart just.” he made a disgusted grunt. “We're supposed to be evil, you know.”

“No, you're supposed to be evil. I'm just your tech guy.” Felix laughed in response.

“Mm, well, I'm calling for your resignation.” the villain played with Sean's curls, tugging lightly at them and threading his fingers deep into them. “Because I want you to be here for me, like this. My own personal space heater.”

“I think that's actually a promotion. Do I get a pay raise?” Sean teased, happily burying his nose in the crook of his boyfriends shoulder. Felix let out a quiet hum, making exaggerated noises indicating thought. 

“Frankly, Sean.” Felix interlocked his fingers around the back of his boyfriends neck and slipped back, using him as an anchor. His blanket fell away, pooling on the floor in a grey heap. “You can anything you fucking want. Pay raise included.” Sean chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Then I guess I'll just have to take you, huh?” he murmured. 

“I think that's the best idea you've had all evening, second only to the tea.” the villain told him, leaning back in to kiss the other man. 

“'S' probably cold by now.” Sean told Felix, sliding his lips along Felix's jaw. The villain shrugged. 

“There will always be more tea in the world, Sean. But moments like these...” he paused. “...eh, fuck it. I can't think of anything heart wrenchingly beautiful. Just pretend I did.”

“For someone who loves literature, you sure are ineloquent.” the technician laughed, shaking his head. Felix rolled his eyes. 

“Let me just put my British Villain cap on and then I can spout some fucking Shakespeare. But I mean, that'd mean I'd be cooped up in the bathroom for a couple hours doing my make-up.” Felix groused, mussing Sean's hair. “And the bathroom is cold.”

“I can turn the heat up.” Felix told him.

“If you turn the heat up, then I'll be too hot. And then I couldn't sit on your lap.”

“Ah, I see. So that would foil your plans of making my legs fall asleep. What a shame that would be.” Sean stated, cocking an eyebrow. “However, I have an idea that will make your legs go numb instead of mine.”

“If it's another fucking ski trip to ice hell, I'm going to have to pass. You can take Jo and Rhunes up to that place we visited last this time, cause that place is as frigid as sis after a shitty nights sleep.” Felix rambled, lips forming a tight line. Sean let his fingers wander, playfully ghosting over his lower back. The villain shifted on his lap, eyes narrowing in realisation. 

“Something tells me that you like this…” Sean dipped his fingers beneath Felix’s waistband “...Idea better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
